Une Nouvelle Arrivée
by Kikimette Malfoy
Summary: Lucius annonce à Drago que sa cousine, Cindy va venir vivre avec eux. Narcissa a un comportement bizarre et Cindy cherche à percer son secret. Cindy et Drago sont fait mangemort et il y a la guerre contre le ministère.FIC TERMINÉE! Revue et corrigée!
1. L'annonce

Bonjour!

Ceci est une réédition de la fic une nouvelle arrivée! Vous vous souviendrez sûrement que je l'avais publiée déjà il y a deux ans, mais maintenant, j'ai appris énormément sur la littérature et sur le français. J'ai donc utilisé ces nouveaux apprentissages pour corriger les nombreuses fautes (croyez-moi, il y en avait des centaines!) et aussi pour la relire, la réécrire.

C'est en fait exactement la même histoire, je n'ai seulement que rajouter quelques petites choses, quelques détails que je n'avais pas mit la première fois.

J'espère que vous apprécierez mes modifications.

**Note :** Cette fic a été écrite il y a deux ans, au début de 2003. Elle ne considère ni le tome 6, ni le tome 5, car elle a été écrite avant même que le 5e tome sorte. Merci d'en tenir compte.

**P.S. :** Les chapitres de cette fic ne sont pas terriblement longs, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de faire de longs chapitres pour comprendre le but de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

**UNE NOUVELLE ARRIVÉE**

**Chapitre 1 : L'annonce**

Drago sortait de sa chambre pour aller au grand salon parce que son père lui avait demandé de le rejoindre pour 19 heures. Drago se demandait bien pourquoi son père voulait lui parler. En plus, sa mère serait là. Elle était rarement là quand son père et lui devait parler. En fait, elle n'était là qu'en cas d'urgence. Ce qui l'angoissait encore plus.

Drago arriva dans le grand salon où son père et sa mère étaient déjà en train de discuter. Le voyant arriver, ils s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent d'un air grave.

-Drago nous devons te parler de quelque chose de très important, dit son père en le regardant sérieusement.

-Je vous écoutes, père, dit Drago attentif.

-Bon alors voilà, tu sais que j'avais un frère qui est mort il y a près de 15 ans.

-Je ne le sais que trop bien, au nombre de fois que vous m'en avez parlé.

-Bon, alors il était marié et il a eu une fille, dont je suis le parrain.

-Quel est le rapport avec moi?

Drago regarda sa mère qui semblait neutre. Aucune expression ne traversait son visage. Elle devait encore se demander pour quelle espèce de raison elle était là, comme toutes les autres réunions auxquelles elle avait participé. Je remis toute mon attention sur mon père qui semblait chercher ses mots, comme pour ne pas trop me brusquer.

-Sa fille venait de naître quand mon frère et sa femme sont morts. Bien que j'aie eu mes droits de parrain à cette époque, le ministère a tout simplement refusé de me laisser la garde de l'enfant. Ils l'ont alors envoyée dans une orphelinat moldu, où une famille de moldu l'a adoptée. Mais voilà, c'est que cette fille est une sorcière et que penses-tu qu'il arrive quand un enfant dont les pouvoirs ne sont pas développés vit dans le monde moldu?

-Il arrive des choses bizarres autour lui.

-Exactement. Et sa famille étant toujours contre elle, elle a décidé de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, les responsables de l'orphelinat sorcier l'ont retrouvée et l'ont remise dans l'orphelinat de notre monde. C'est là qu'elle a appris qu'elle était une sorcière et c'est aussi là que j'ai reçu une lettre me demandant si je voulais avoir sa garde légale, voilà en quoi cela a rapport avec toi Drago. Parce que si j'ai sa garde légale, elle va venir vivre avec nous et elle va aller à Poudlard avec toi.

-Quoi? Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je partage mon espace libre avec elle?

Il n'en croyait pas. Comment ses parents pouvaient lui faire ça à lui, Drago Malefoy. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup aimer cette fille.

-Pas tout à fait, non. Nous allons faire construire une tour de plus qui sera la sienne. Par contre elle aura droit au mêmes droit que toi.

Drago se sentit moins brusqué. Si c'était ainsi, alors c'était beaucoup moins grave. Mais se demandait s'il devait être heureux de cette nouvelle ou non. Cela dépendait de...

-Et vous avez dit oui, je suppose, demanda Drago à son père.

-En fait je n'ai encore répondu, ils m'ont envoyé la lettre ce matin et j'ai jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour répondre. Mais je crois fortement que je vais dire oui. Mais je voulais avoir ton opinion et celle de ta mère, mais elle ne m'a pas encore répondu. Toi, qu'en penses-tu, me demande mon père avec de l'espoir.

Drago ne savait pas que penser. Mais après tout, cela lui ferait de la compagnie. De plus, c'est une Malefoy, c'est la fille du frère de son père, alors elle sera correct c'est certain. Il commençait à l'apprécié beaucoup plus grâce au fait qu'il allait garder son espace.

-Je crois que ça ne me dérangera pas.

Lucius afficha un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers Narcissa qui semblait être dans les vapes (comme à son habitude d'ailleurs).

-Et toi, c'est oui ou c'est non, demanda Lucius poliment à sa femme.

-Fais donc ce que tu veux, répondit Narcissa rageusement. De toute façon c'est ta nièce, alors fais bien ce que bon te semble!

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et se leva en disant qu'il allait dans son bureau. Drago se leva lui aussi et alla à sa chambre où il découvrit un hibou perché sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Il le prit et vit qu'il avait une lettre. Il prit la lettre et renvoya le hibou puis il alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour la lire.

_Bonjour! _

Ça va bien? Moi ça ne pourrait aller mieux! J'espère que ton père va dire oui à la proposition de l'orphelinat. En passant je suis Cindy, la nièce de ton père. J'ai tellement hâte de vous rencontrer toi et ta famille. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec vous. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de savoir que je vais aller vivre dans une famille de sorcier! Tu te demande peut-être pourquoi c'est à toi que j'écris? Eh bien, c'est parce que je voulais que tu me connaisses un peu avant que j'arrive et pour ne pas que tu te fasses trop d'illusion, ne t'inquiète pas je ne prendrai pas ta place auprès de tes parents, si tu aurais pu penser ça. Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir écrit et j'espère qu'on pourra se voir si ton père dit oui.

Bye bye

Cindy, ta cousine.

Drago se demandait pourquoi il aurait pu penser qu'elle aurait pu prendre sa place auprès de ses parents. Ses premières pensées à l'annonce de cette nouvelle avaient été dans cette direction, mais à bien y penser, ses parents ne lui feraient jamais ça, il le savait. Malgré que sa mère est toujours partie dans les vapes et il s'en fou que trop bien puisque son père est déjà assez. Malgré que parfois, quand sa mère revient sur terre, elle a une très nette tendance à le surprotéger et à penser qu'il est toujours malade. C'est plutôt elle qui est malade. Mais elle n'a pas toujours été ainsi, selon son père.

En regardant la lettre, il se demanda en quoi il pouvait la connaître plus. Si on enlève le fait qu'il sait maintenant qu'elle s'appelle Cindy et qu'elle est trop heureuse de venir ici, il ne connaît pas grand chose de plus. _Ce doit être l'énervement_, se dit Drago.

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas le choix de l'endurer. Il avait dit oui à son père et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir sur sa décision, alors autant s'y faire tout de suite.

Le prochain chapitre est consacré à l'arrivée du personnage de Cindy, qui en quelques sortes, un peu moi-même mais en pire.


	2. Cindy

**Chapitre 2 : Cindy**

Une jeune fille blonde habillée en noir sautillait d'excitation. En effet, Cindy venait de recevoir la réponse de son parrain, Lucius Malefoy, qui lui disait qu'il était d'accord pour la proposition faite par l'orphelinat, de la prendre chez lui. C'est pour cela qu'elle était excitée à l'idée de se rendre enfin dans une famille de sorcier, mais qui est en plus de sa vraie famille. Elle avait tellement hâte de les rencontrés. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi hâte pour quoi que se soit dans sa vie. Elle avait souvent rêvé à sa vraie famille, rêvé de les rencontrer et aussi de pouvoir avoir une vie avec eux. C'était son rêve qui se réalisait maintenant. Elle avait de la misère à y croire!

Elle était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Il y avait pleins de jeunes enfants qui jouaient en bas. Habituellement elle allait jouer avec eux, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'en aller. Mais elle partait seulement demain. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle s'habitue au monde sorcier. Mais elle était certaine qu'elle n'en aurait aucune misère. Dans cet orphelinat de sorcier, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment habitué à la magie, car elle aurait aimé beaucoup plus la pratiquer, au lieu de simplement regarder.

Ce soir-là, elle ne put réussir à s'endormir avant 3 heures du matin. Elle fut réveillée par son responsable, Mr.Barks, à 7h30.

-Allez réveilles-toi petite, lui dit-il en riant voyant qu'elle avait toute la misère du monde à se réveiller.

-Fiches-moi la paix, dit Cindy d'une voix endormit.

-Je pourrais, mais tu manquerais ton train pour aller dans ta nouvelle famille!

Cindy se leva d'une traite, ce qui fit rire Mr.Barks. Cindy se leva et s'habilla convenablement. Elle se peignit et son maquillage ne se résuma qu'à crayon, rouge à lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle paraisse bien devant les Malefoys. Elle descendit prendre un petit-déjeuner léger et sortit dehors avec ses affaires. À huit heures, elle partit en compagnie de Mr.Barks et ils firent un bon bout de chemin avant d'arriver à une gare où un train attendait. Elle y entra et son responsable lui emmena ses affaires qui comprenaient deux valises assez lourdes et un sac avec plein de choses bizarre.

-Tiens, dit-il en déposant le sac. Tu vas me manquer, tu sais.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi, dit Cindy en souriant.

Ils se firent un petit câlin et Mr.Barks sortit du train.

Le voyage fut assez long. Deux heures environ. Elle fut déposer à la gare d'un petit village où habitait les Malefoys. Elle sortit avec ses affaires et les emmena, non sans problèmes, jusqu'au manoir qui se trouvait au bout d'un cul-de-sac. C'était un très grand manoir, où quelques lumières étaient allumées. Le manoir était très gros et les autres maisons paraissait très petite à côté de lui. C'était là qu'elle devait se rendre.

Cindy s'avança dans la petite rue, vers le manoir. En un rien de temps, elle fut sur le pied de la porte. Elle cogna et attendit près de deux minutes avant qu'un grand homme blond, habillé en noir et au visage froid, qui ne devait être nul autre que Lucius Malefoy, lui ouvre. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se tassa alors pour la laisser passer. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et entra rapidement. Entrée, elle lâcha un «Wow!» en voyant la demeure. Elle était très grande. Le hall d'entrer ouvrait sur toutes les étages et il y en avait six en tout. L'endroit n'était pas très illuminé, mais juste assez pour donner une touche parfaite au décor. C'était très beau, très grandiose. Les murs était peint en noir, vert et or et il y avait plusieurs portraits d'accrocher. Les pièces que Cindy voyait étaient richement meublées.

C'est alors qu'un garçon d'environ son âge apparut suivi d'une femme qui semblait un peu perdue. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Cindy et Lucius se mit à parler.

-Sois la bienvenue ici, Cindy, dit Lucius gentiment. Je suis Lucius, lui c'est mon fils Drago et elle, celle qui dort debout, eh bien c'est ma femme Narcissa, dit-il en tendant une main à Cindy que celle-ci serra.

Drago s'avança et serra la main de Cindy, tandis que Narcissa resta là à regarder dans le vide. Elle fut un peu surprise de cet accueil quelque peu froid, elle s'était attendu à de gros câlins. Toutefois, elle ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise. Elle se dit que ce devait être ainsi dans cette famille et qu'elle devait s'y faire.

-Viens, je vais te faire visiter, dit Lucius en s'en allant vers une autre pièce, celle du salon. Ici c'est le Grand Salon, le salon principale où il y a toutes les réunions familiales...

Le salon était grand et était simplement meublé de deux longs divan et trois fauteuil avec au milieu une petite table en verre. Lucius la fit visité tout le manoir, ce qui prit au moins un bon vingt minutes. Sa chambre fut l'avant-dernière pièce qu'ils visitèrent puisqu'il restait aussi la cuisine. Cindy n'avait jamais vu d'aussi grande chambre de sa vie. Ni d'aussi belle. Elle était peinte en vert et or, le plancher était recouvert d'un petit tapis noir qui contrastait bien avec les murs. Les seuls meubles qui étaient là, était un immense lit dans le milieu et une très grande garde-robe. Lucius lui dit alors de sortir, qu'elle admirerait plus tard. Redescendu, ils allèrent aux cuisine et Lucius présenta à Cindy ses serviteurs.

-Celui-là c'est Patch, c'est lui que tu appelles quand tu as besoin de quelque chose à manger. Elle, c'est Hony, tu l'appelles quand tu as quelque chose à faire ou dire à quelqu'un. Et finalement, lui c'est Mickey, tu l'appelles pour tout le reste. Si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, c'est à moi que tu en parles. Narcissa, oublie-là. Tu n'es même pas obliger de te rappeler qu'elle vit dans ce manoir.

Elle trouva bizarre que Narcissa soit ainsi dénigrée. Elle lui jeta un léger coup d'œil, mais décida de ne poser aucune question.

-D'accord je vais essayer de me rappeler de tout ça, dit Cindy qui ouvrait pour la première fois la bouche.

-Bon, alors, tu as faim?

-Oui, un peu.

-D'accord. Patch, emmène quelque chose à manger à la mademoiselle et que ça presse, dit Lucius méchamment à la petite créature.

-Oui maître, tout de suite, dit Patch.

-En passant, ce sont des elfes de maison et ils sont là que pour te servir. Tu ne dois pas leur donner quoi que ce soit, ni de cadeau ni rien, parce qu'il n'en mérite pas!

Cindy souleva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. De toute façon, en autant que ELLE, elle était bien, les autres elle s'en foutait carrément.

Ils allèrent à un salon autres que le premier, qui était peint en vert et dont le plancher était glacé. Ils s'assirent et là, Cindy commença à poser des questions qui, vraisemblablement, semblait énervées Lucius. Apparemment, il n'était pas habitué de se faire poser autant de questions.

-Que fait-on pendant l'été, demanda Cindy.

-Nous verrons bien, dit simplement Lucius.

-Pourrait-on inviter des amis?

-Tu viens d'arriver! Commence par t'habituer, après on parlera d'inviter des amis.

-Est-ce que Poudlard c'est bien?

-Eh bien, je te laisse le voir. C'est une école diriger par un vieux fou, remplit de Sang-de-Bourbe avec des matières complètement inutile.

-Alors pourquoi m'envoyer là?

-Parce que tu vas aller à la même école que Drago?

-Pourquoi vous avez envoyer Drago à cette école?

-Tu as fini de poser des questions, cria Lucius.

Cindy se renfrogna et se mit en colère mentalement. Non, mais! Elle arrivait et apparemment elle lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs. En plus, si elle ne pouvait pas poser des questions, alors comment ferait-elle pour s'habituer au monde des sorciers? Elle le connaissait à peine. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'était des Sang-de-Bourbe?

-Euh, excusez-moi, mais pouvez-vous me dire ce que sont des Sang-de- Bourbe, demanda Cindy qui se fit petite.

Lucius la regarda bizarrement, mais ne dit rien de méchant, il ne fit que répondre :

-Ce sont ceux qui ne sont pas digne d'étudier la magie. Ceux qui proviennent de famille moldus et qui ont des pouvoirs magiques. D'après- moi, ils ne devraient même pas apprendre la magie, ça devrait être seulement les vrais sorciers comme toi et moi.

Cindy hocha la tête en signe qu'elle avait compris. Ça devait être vrai puisque Lucius le disait. Pas qu'elle était le genre à croire tout ce que papa dit, mais elle était certaine qu'elle pouvait faire entièrement confiance à Lucius. Pendant ce temps, Patch lui avait emmené un petit repas comprenant soupe, petit pain, biscuit avec un grand verre de jus de citrouille, selon ce que disait Drago. _Beurk du jus de citrouille_, avait dit Cindy sans même y goûter. Elle mangea le tout avec appétit et le redonna à Patch qui était revenu prendre le plat.

Drago l'invita à venir avec lui dehors pour visiter le jardin, chose que Cindy accepta. Il l'emmena en avant de la forêt et dit innocemment :

-Ça c'est la forêt, t'a pas le droit d'y approcher sinon mon père va te foutre un râclée.

-Eh bien, que je le vois me toucher rien qu'une fois et je te jure qu'il va le regretter, répondit méchamment Cindy.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne me mettrais pas une affaire comme ça dans la tête parce que tu sauras que mon père est très fort et très puissant.

-Pff, en magie oui, mais est-ce qu'il sait se battre sans baguette?

-Franchement! On est dans le monde de la sorcellerie! Va falloir que tu mettes ton côté moldu de côté si non c'est certain que tu ne t'entendras pas avec mon père!

-Oui, oui, bon alors on la continue cette visite ou pas?

Drago lui lança un regard noir et il continua sa tournée à travers les kilomètres de jardin. Revenus, Cindy avait mal aux jambes, était fatiguée et n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle monta à sa chambre en disant bonne nuit à Drago et à Lucius. Lorsqu'elle se coucha dans le lit, elle se sentit très bien et s'endormit en moins de deux minutes.

* * *

Réponse aux réviews

Youpi : Merci. Je l'ai envoyé assez vite la suite et j'ai hâte d'avoir de tes commentaires sur celui-là.

Rach33 : Merci beaucoup! Bon alors le Drama, il va apparaître comme plus vers le chapitre 4 ou 5. Il faut que Cindy s'habitue, après ça, elle va faire ses ravages! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre là parce que moi, j'ai aimé l'écrire :)

Paprika Star : Merci gros. Alors, c'est vrai Cindy est pas mal diabolique, malheureusement dans ce chapitre là on le voit pas beaucoup. Pour le fait qu'elle va s'entendre avec Drago, au début oui mais après, c'est à voir!


	3. Adaptation et Questionnement

**Chapitre 3 : Adaptation et questionnement**

Cindy

Le lendemain, Cindy se réveilla en pleine forme. Elle se leva tranquillement sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres, bien que en fait, les autres étaient déjà réveillés depuis longtemps. Elle ouvrit son énorme garde-robe et resta bouche-bée devant les magnifiques tenues qu'elle avait devant elle. Toutes à sa taille et à son goût. Elle s'habilla en sorcière et descendit dans la salle à manger où elle retrouva avec surprise tous les autres.

-Déjà debout, dit-elle.

-Et toi, tu fais la grasse matinée, dit Lucius sans même la regarder.

-Quel heure est-il, dit Cindy en s'assoyant à la table.

-Il est midi, chère, vraiment très tard, s'écria Lucius.

Cindy n'en revenait pas. Elle avait dormit tout ce temps? Pff, ce devait être Lucius qui avait changé l'heure! Oui c'est ça, il avait changé l'heure!

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me réveiller, demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Tu crois que je n'ai rien que ça à faire, dit Lucius.

_Oui!_, se dit Cindy. Franchement! Était-ce un effort ultime que de prendre quelques minutes pour venir la réveiller à une heure raisonnable?

Elle remarqua l'absence de quelqu'un à table. Elle regarda, Lucius, Drago et…oh!

-Où est Narcissa, demanda Cindy.

-Sûrement en train de rêver en quelque part, répondit Lucius.

-Pourquoi est-elle ainsi? Je veux dire, elle ne parle jamais, semble toujours être parti loin comme dans un rêve interminable, qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

La question sembla irriter Lucius. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie qu'on parle de ce sujet. Pourtant, Cindy savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche autour de cette femme. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait une raison à ses agissements, aussi bizarres puissent-ils être.

Lucius ne répondit pas et se leva de table en disant qu'il serait dans le jardin, s'ils le cherchaient. Lucius parti, Drago ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis que Cindy était arrivé dans la salle à manger.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit ça, dit-il méchamment.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave, protesta Cindy.

-Ne t'a-t-on jamais apprit à poser le moins de question possible?

-Non jamais, on m'a toujours dit : plus tu poses de questions mieux c'est. Alors, toi, tu dois le savoir pourquoi, non?

-Non, je ne le sais pas. Depuis aussi loin que je me rappelle, elle a toujours été comme ça. Mais mon père dit que non. Il dit qu'elle n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Mais c'est difficile à croire. Maintenant, je te demanderais de ne pas parler de ma mère devant mon père. Je sais qu'il souffre en la voyant comme ça, mais il fait comme si de rien n'était. Aussi, essaie de ne pas poser trop de question. Ça sera beaucoup mieux.

Cindy écouta Drago avec beaucoup d'attention. Alors, Lucius souffrait en voyant Narcissa ainsi? Pourquoi se moquait-il d'elle? Pourquoi ne faisait- il pas quelque chose pour la rétablir à sa normal? Décidément, cette femme était plus que mystérieuse.

Cindy passa la journée dehors en compagnie de Drago. À cinq heures, Lucius vint les voir et dit:

-Cindy, il faut que je te parles.

-D'accord, dit Cindy en se demandant bien ce qu'il voulait.

Elle le suivit dans plusieurs couloir pour finalement entrer dans son bureau. Il referma la porte et alla s'asseoir à son bureau et invita Cindy à en faire de même.

-Je t'ai demander de venir ici, parce que je dois t'expliquer quelque chose. Drago le sait et tu dois le savoir toi aussi...

* * *

Réponse aux réviews

LoVeLy.MyA : Je suis contente que tu apprécies. Voilà la suite.

Kyzara : T'as hâte de voir la suite, eh bien la voilà.

Rach33 : Ouais, c'est ça, Cindy c'est mon portrait, mais en pire. Et c'est vrai Lucius doux, c'est louche, mais tu vas voir la suite, il sera pas aussi «gentil» qu'il l'a été.


	4. Explications

**Chapitre 4 : Explications**

Cindy

Cindy regardait Lucius avec intérêt. Alors Drago savait quelque chose et il ne lui avait pas dit? Ah puis, pourquoi en faire tout un plat? Lucius allait bientôt le lui dire!

-Donc, comme je disais, je dois t'expliquer quelque chose que Drago sait et que tu dois savoir, commença Lucius. Ça a rapport avec un secret familial. Depuis des générations, les Malefoys se livrent à la magie noire et s'associent avec les pires mages noirs. Mon père était associé à Grindelwald et mon grand-père à Drusilla (cherchez pas c'est moi qui a inventé!). Et moi, je suis associé à Voldemort. Mon frère, qui est aussi ton père, se serait lui aussi associé à Voldemort s'il avait été vivant. Et vous, Drago et toi allez vous associés vous aussi à Voldemort, car il ne semble pas encore près à disparaître celui-là. Cela devrait se faire avant la rentré à Poudlard ou bien pendant vos vacances de noël. Vous aurez la marque et si ma mémoire est bonne, votre mission sera d'espionner Potter.

Lucius s'arrêta là-dessus, voyant que Cindy était en train d'assimiler l'information. Pourquoi Lucius l'avait fait venir ici si ce n'était que pour lui expliquer un secret de famille? Il aurait pu lui dire dehors, devant Drago! En fait, elle ne savait que penser. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment envie de s'associé à Voldemort. Depuis qu'elle était toute jeune qu'elle se disait qu'elle aurait une vie libre et s'associer au mage noir voulait dire _oublie la liberté ma chère_.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu, demanda Lucius.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit bravement Cindy. Je ne sais pas si je veux m'associée à Voldemort.

-Eh bien, même si tu ne le sais pas, tu n'auras pas le choix. Tu n'as plus le choix. Je Lui ai assuré que Drago et toi alliez devenir mangemort, dit Lucius avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Cindy leva les yeux vers Lucius et soutint son regard. Finalement, elle dit :

-Alors à ce que je vois, je n'ai pas le choix!

-Exactement.

Cindy se renfrogna et fit tout les efforts possibles pour ne pas lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait. Puis, oubliant ce que Drago lui avait dit, elle posa une question ayant aucun rapport avec ce qu'ils étaient en train de parler :

-Pourquoi Narcissa est comme ça? Je sais que vous savez ce qu'elle a, alors dites-le moi!

-Non, s'écria Lucius en se levant d'un bond. Et je t'interdis d'en reparler compris?

Cindy ne répondit pas, se leva et sortit en trombe.

Dans le bureau, Lucius se calmait et assit, la tête dans les mains, il se maudissait d'avoir laisser de telles choses arriver, il y a quatorze ans, quand ce qui s'était passé, allait rester étampé dans la mémoire de Narcissa à jamais. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se pardonnera ce qui s'était passé, cette nuit où tout a basculé...

* * *

Réponses aux réviews :

Rach33 : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Narcissa? Ça, tu vas le savoir dans le prochain chapitre (pas celui-là, l'autre d'après) qui porte pourtant très bien son nom : Un Secret Bien Garder! Bon alors voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

Kyzara : Oui c'est pas long comme fanfic, mais j'ai repensé à ça et peut- être que je vais allongé la fic, parce qu'une idée m'est venu en tête en pensant pour le chapitre 5 et peut-être qu'elle va être un peu plus longue. Mais là je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éternise parce que j'ai aussi mes autres fics qui sont terriblement longue et que je suis lasser de les écrire et je ne veux pas me lasser avant d'avoir fini celle-là.

FAnToMaTiK : Eh bien, j'avais pas pensé à ça. Enfin pas entre Drago et Cindy, en fait, comme j'ai écrit à Kyzara, j'ai eu une autre idée.


	5. Un Secret Bien Garder

**Chapitre 5 : Un secret bien gardé**

Lucius

_DÉBUT DU FLASH BACK_

Lucius Malefoy, mangemort de premier plan, attendait son maître pour recevoir sa récompense pour avoir réussi avec succès sa mission. Finalement, après une quinzaine de minutes d'attente, le maître arriva avec deux moldus juste pour lui. Lucius afficha un grand sourire et se mit à torturer les deux moldus. Finalement, après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut parti depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes, Lucius se lassa de torturer ces deux faibles, alors il leur lança l'Avada Kedavra.

Il sortit du manoir rapidement et transplana chez lui dans son manoir. Là, l'attendait sa femme.

-Où étais-tu, lui demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

-J'étais aller voir des amis, répondit Lucius.

Narcissa ne savait pas qu'il était un mangemort et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. Mais Lucius savait très bien qu'un jour, sa femme finirait par le découvrir et il redoutait ce jour.

Narcissa lui fit donc un sourire et lui annonça une grande nouvelle :

-Lucius, je suis enceinte!

Lucius la regarda avec des yeux ronds et finalement, fini par sourire. Ils allaient avoir un enfant! Comme aujourd'hui était son jour chanceux!

_9 MOIS PLUS TARD_

Lucius était dans le cercle de mangemort en train d'écouter le nouveau plan de Voldemort. Il s'agissait des Potter. Il voulait aller les tuer. Mais d'après ce qu'il disait, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. _Peut-être dans un an_, disait-il. Pourquoi parler de ce projet si ce n'était que pour dans si longtemps? Enfin, Lucius partirait ce soir avec d'autres mangemorts pour s'amuser un peu. Ils avaient eu l'autorisation du maître.

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital Sainte-Magouste, Narcissa Malefoy était dans une salle d'accouchement. Elle venait tout juste d'accoucher de son premier enfant et c'était un petit garçon. Elle et Lucius avaient décidés qu'il s'appellerait Drago. Il est était très beau. Mais il y avait un problème : Lucius n'était pas venu à l'accouchement et cela rendait Narcissa triste. Comment avait-il pu juste ne pas venir à l'accouchement? Mais elle se dit qu'il ne le savait pas, mais pourtant, il savait très bien que ça allait arriver bientôt.

Lucius s'amusa avec Rosier et Wilkes toute la nuit avant de rentrer au manoir. Il s'aperçut alors que Narcissa n'était pas là. Il vit une lettre sur la table. Il la prit et lut :

_Lucius,_

_Je vais à l'hôpital, parce que j'ai des contractions. Dépêches-toi à venir me rejoindre._

_Bye_

_Narcissa_

Lucius se dépêcha à sortir du manoir et transplana à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il alla rejoindre Narcissa dans sa chambre où elle était endormie. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et la regarda dormir. _Comme elle est belle_, pensa-t-il. Bientôt, il s'endormit à son tour. À son réveil, Narcissa était bien réveillée et le regardait dormir. Il lui sourit faiblement et s'aperçu qu'elle avait un tas de couvertures dans les bras. Elle lui tendit et il y vit son fils endormi. Comme il était adorable! Un sourire passa sur le visage de Lucius. Un de ces rares sourires francs, un sourire heureux.

Le lendemain, ils sortirent de l'hôpital avec Drago avec eux.

Onze mois plus tard, Narcissa étant partie voir de la famille avec Drago, Lucius décida d'aller voir le maître pour recevoir sa nouvelle mission. Il transplana donc au manoir Jedusor. Il y entra et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce réservée aux mangemorts. Il y avait le maître et…

-Narcissa! Que fais-tu ici?

Narcissa semblait très surprise de le voir là. Elle cligna des yeux et dit d'une voix surprise :

-Je te retourne la question, Lucius.

Le maître semblait s'amuser. Il les regarda tour à tour et dit finalement :

-Je crois qu'il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas.

-Comme quoi? Que devrais-je savoir à propos de lui, demanda Narcissa avec colère.

-J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi, dit Lucius.

-Oh, mais vous le savez tous les deux très bien, alors je vous laisse l'honneur de vous le dire vous-même, dit le maître froidement. Allez Narcissa, commence.

Narcissa le regarda sans comprendre, puis soudain, elle sembla finalement comprendre. Elle regarda Lucius et dit en soupirant :

-Lucius, je dois t'avouer que…

Mais elle ne fini pas sa phrase.

Elle éclata en sanglot et Voldemort fini pour elle.

-Lucius, Narcissa est ma fille, dit-il. Je l'ai eu avec une fille avec qui je me suis bien amusé le temps d'une nuit. Mais cette nuit-là, m'a donné Narcissa. Sa mère est morte alors que Narcissa avait cinq ans, alors je l'ai pris en charge. Je n'en ai jamais rien dit à personne. Maintenant, c'est à toi à dire ce que tu as à lui dire, Lucius.

Lucius se sentit mal. Alors, il était marié à la fille de son maître et il n'en savait rien. Réalisant que Narcissa le regardait en VOULANT avoir des explications, il dit tout simplement :

-Je suis un mangemort.

La colère s'infiltra dans le visage de sa femme. Mais c'était bien plus que de la colère. C'était de la haine. Elle se mit à bouillir et des verres cassèrent ainsi que les fenêtres. Venant de partout dans le château ont entendait des vitres se casser.

Voldemort, lui, la regardait aller, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Lorsque Narcissa eut reprit son calme, le seigneur des ténèbres s'avança vers elle d'une démarche qui ne disait rien de bon. C'était à son tour de montrer sa colère.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela, demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme, trop calme.

-Parce qu'il ne me l'avait pas dit. Je ne voulais pas que mon mari soit l'un de tes serviteurs, s'écria-t-elle en pesant sur les deux derniers mots.

-Ah bon?

Voldemort leva la baguette et dit «Endoloris». Narcissa tomba par terre et se mit à crier, crier et crier. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrêtait pas le sort et cela faisait déjà assez longtemps que le sort durait. S'il continuait, Narcissa allait devenir folle! Mais Lucius ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas avoir les foudres de son maître. Donc, il se contenta d'essayer de concentrer son attention ailleurs, ce qui était difficile puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire dans la pièce. Oh oui, il y avait des moldus enfermés dans des cages attendant qu'on ne les tue, mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Plus de dix minutes. Le sort endoloris avait durer plus de dix minutes. Narcissa était devenue folle, c'est certain! Lorsque Voldemort arrêta le sort. Narcissa resta sur le plancher et ne bougeait plus. D'ailleurs cela faisait un instant déjà qu'elle ne criait plus et ne se tordait plus de douleur. Elle devait avoir perdu connaissance.

Voldemort lui lança alors un autre sort impardonnable : _Impero_

Il lui fit faire des atrocités. Comme embrasser le plancher, laver le plancher avec truc un moldu qu'il appelle «_broche à dents?»_, le vénéré comme un vrai dieu, bref, toutes sortes de choses dont il fallu à Lucius toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter au cou de son maître.

Il la fit ensuite tourner dans les airs à une vitesse folle. Lucius regarda ce spectacle affreux, bouche bée.

N'en pouvant plus, Lucius sortit de la pièce et lorsqu'il arriva en bas, sur le bord de la porte, il vit le panier dans lequel était coucher Drago. Il le prit et l'emmena avec lui à l'extérieur du manoir en espérant que le maître ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Il transplana vers son manoir et alla porter Drago dans son lit au deuxième étage. En redescendant, il vit Narcissa étendue par terre, sans connaissance…

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Quatorze ans plus tard, les séquelles de cet endoloris et de l'imperium étaient toujours présentes. Narcissa avait avoué à Lucius quelques années plus tard, qu'elle était très consciente cette soirée là de ce que son père lui avait fait. Et que cela l'avait terriblement troublée.

Aujourd'hui, Narcissa n'arrivait plus à regarder Lucius en face, parce qu'elle était certaine qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher son père d'agir ainsi. Elle avait honte d'elle-même. Elle ne parlait plus à personne et se faisait des rêves imaginaires dans sa tête, où elle n'en sortait seulement quand Drago ou un ami venait lui parler. Même à Lucius, elle n'accordait aucune attention.

* * *

Réponse aux réviews :

Kyzara : C'est vrai le chapitre 4 était pas mal court. Mais c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand chose qui devait se passer non plus! Tu voulais la suite? Eh bien la voilà!

Yahou : Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça, juste avant de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Narcissa? Bah! Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas fais trop attendre au moins. Voilà la suite.


	6. Cérémonie

**Chapitre 6 : Cérémonie**

_**POV: Cindy**_

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucius avait eu le courage de raconté l'histoire d'il y a quatorze ans sur le fait du _Pourquoi Narcissa était ainsi_ à Cindy et Drago. Tous deux avaient été énormément surpris. Cindy en avait été consternée et n'en revenait toujours pas que Lucius n'ait rien fait. Elle pensait que c'était d'un égoïsme incroyable que de laisser faire un telle chose.

D'autre part, Cindy avait fini par accepter le fait qu'elle devrait devenir mangemorte. Cindy et Drago avaient prêté serment de fidélité au Seigneur Des Ténèbres il y a deux jours, et ce soir était la cérémonie où ils seraient officiellement fait mangemorts et ils recevraient la marque des ténèbres sur leur bras. Cindy était nerveuse et se mangeait le bout des doigts tellement elle était inquiète. Elle était inquiète parce qu'elle se demandait comment cela allait-il être et d'après Lucius, lorsque la marque des ténèbres était gravé dans le bras, cela procurait une terrible douleur. Encore selon Lucius, c'était tellement douloureux, que même un doloris ne faisait que chatouiller à côté de ça, ce qui n'était pas peu dire!

Toute la journée, Cindy resta enfermée dans sa chambre, afin de se préparer, autant de façon physique que psychologique. Mentalement, elle n'était pas prête à ça. Et pourquoi Lucius lui avait dit que ce serait si douloureux? Il aurait pu s'abstenir! Au moins, elle ne s'inquièterait pas pour cela! D'une façon elle le maudissait et d'une autre elle le remerciait de l'avoir prévenue comme ça elle s'y attendrait et elle pourrait s'y préparer. Mais comment se préparer pour quelque chose dont on a jamais vécu? Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Voulait-elle vraiment devenir mangemorte? _Non! Ce n'est plus le temps de penser à ça, ta décision était déjà prise, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière!_, pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi son destin était-il lié à Voldemort? Pourquoi devrait-elle le servir? Toutes sortes de questions l'envahissaient et plus le temps passait, plus elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait.

C'est à l'heure du souper qu'elle décida de descendre pour au moins manger un petit quelque chose avant de se rendre au manoir de son futur « maître ».

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la spacieuse salle à manger, tout le monde était déjà là et était déjà en train de manger.

- Enfin, tu t'es décidé à te montrer le bout du nez, dit Lucius à Cindy.

Cindy lui lança un regard meurtrier et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Le souper se passa en silence et dès qu'elle eut terminée, elle se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre. Mais une voix l'interpella :

- Cindy!

Elle se retourna, tranquillement, dans des gestes lents. C'était Lucius qui lui avait parlé.

- Je veux que tu nous rejoignes dans le hall d'entrer à vingt-deux heures (10h00 pm) pile, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

- D'accord, Lucius, répondit simplement Cindy avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

Arrivée, elle alla directement prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir un peu. Elle ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et se prépara. Elle regarda dans sa garde-robe et choisi la plus belle robe et surtout celle qui avait l'allure la plus riche. C'était une grande robe à une seule bretelle. Elle était faite en soie et elle était très douce. Cindy l'enfila et remarqua qu'elle lui allait très bien. Elle se maquilla un peu, mais pas trop.

Enfin, vingt-deux heures arriva trop vite et elle descendit dans le hall d'entré où Lucius l'attendait déjà.

- Nous allons attendre Drago, il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, lui dit Lucius lorsqu'il la vit arrivée.

_**POV: Drago**_

Drago était énormément nerveux, car dans quelques minutes, ce serait son initiation officielle au sein des mangemorts. Il en était fier dans un sens, mais il avait peur. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait! Un Malefoy n'a pas peur! Un Malefoy ne peut pas avoir peur!

Enfin, vingt-deux heures arriva et il descendit dans hall d'entrer où il vit que son père et Cindy l'attendait déjà.

Ils sortirent dehors, s'éloignèrent un peu et Lucius leur donna la main pour qu'ils puissent transplanner. Arrivés, Drago sentit une atmosphère désagréable. Ils étaient dans une pièce totalement noire avec comme seule éclairage un feu allumé. Il n'y avait qu'un siège, ou plutôt un trône. Rien d'autre. Une porte d'ouvrit alors et Drago vit celui qu'il avait vu deux jours plus tôt, alors qu'il avait fait le serment de fidélité à cet homme-serpent. Celui-ci se tenait devant lui et Cindy. Il les regardaient et finalement dit d'une voix glacée :

- Les autres ne devraient pas tardés. Vous verrez ça ne sera pas long.

Drago et Cindy répondirent d'un simple signe de tête affirmatif.

Bientôt, une bonne trentaine d'hommes et femmes en cagoules arrivèrent et formèrent un cercle autour d'eux et Voldemort. Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres s'adressa alors aux mangemorts.

- Bienvenu chers mangemorts. Mes amis, ce soir nous accueillons parmi nous, deux nouveau serviteurs : Cindy Malefoy et Drago Malefoy.

Son discours ne fut pas plus long. Un petit homme au crâne dégarni apporta alors quelque chose qui ressemblait à un fer à repasser et Voldemort sourit. Drago remarqua une forme gravée dans le fer qui semblait chauffé.

- Relève ta manche, dit froidement Voldemort à Drago.

Drago s'exécuta en essayant de trembler le moins possible. Il avait peur. Son père lui avait dit que cela ferait atrocement mal. Il ne voulait pas souffrir! Au nom de dieu, il voulait être épargné! Mais il ne le fut pas. Bientôt, le Seigneur Des Ténèbres prit son bras avec une de ses mains glacée et étampa la marque des ténèbres dans le bras de Drago, à l'aide du fer.

Drago sentit une douleur comme jamais il n'en avait senti avant! Il avait envie de mourir. Toute la douleur c'était d'abord conservée dans son bras gauche puis s'était propagée un peu partout dans son corps. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur. C'était pire qu'un doloris. Et il le savait, il en avait déjà subit, des doloris. Pour apprendre à jeter le sort convenablement son père lui faisait endurer. Il avait plus mal que jamais. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que cela se termine maintenant ou qu'il meure, mais il ne voulait plus souffrir! Puis, après quelques instants, la douleur disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Drago se tint le bras et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais il ne les laissa pas coulés. Il était un Malefoy! Il ne devait pas pleurer!

_**POV: Cindy**_

Cindy regarda Drago se tordre de douleur devant elle et elle se mit à trembler elle-même, comme si elle aussi sentait la douleur qui était infligé à son cousin. Elle redoutait le moment où serait son tour à elle. Soudain, le Seigneur Des Ténèbres enleva le fer de sur le bras de Drago et celui-ci mit tout de suite une main sur son bras gauche en faisant tout pour ne pas que l'on voit qu'il pleurait, mais Cindy l'avait bien remarqué. Mais elle n'en dirait rien. C'était tout de même la réputation de Drago qui serait en jeu si elle le disait à qui que ce soit! Et elle se doutait bien qu'elle-même ne pourra certainement pas faire mieux que lui.

Bientôt, Voldemort se tourna vers elle et elle s'attendit au pire. Bientôt, le fer se déposa sur son bras et elle sentit une douleur fulgurante l'envahir dans tout le corps. D'abords uniquement dans le bras, puis peu à peu partout dans son corps. Mais étrangement, après quelques secondes, elle ne sentit qu'un petit pincement autour de la forme que devait prendre sa peau sous le fer. Quand le Seigneur Des Ténèbres eut fini, elle mit sa main sur son bras gauche et c'est là qu'elle sentit une douleur incomparable.

Après quelques instants, elle fut capable de se reprendre et elle entendit la voix de son nouveau maître dire :

- Demain matin vers onze heures, tous les mangemorts se réuniront ici et nous partirons attaquer le ministère. Nous serons rejoints par mes troupes de monstres et démons.

Cindy n'en revenait pas : elle venait tout juste de se faire initié et elle devrait déjà, dès le lendemain, aller en guerre! Il était fou ou quoi? Elle n'avait pas été formée! Elle ne connaissait rien! Elle ne savait même pas lancer un doloris ou un impero! Comment ferait-elle?

Bientôt, elle, Drago et un Lucius extrêmement fier retournèrent au manoir où ils se couchèrent dès leur arrivée pour être sûrs d'être en pleine forme pour le lendemain. Mais avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle entendit pour la première fois Lucius et Narcissa parler :

- J'irai à la bataille contre le ministère, demain, dit la voix de Narcissa.

- Ah, ça non! Il n'en est pas question! Imagine s'il t'arrives quelque chose, dit la voix de Lucius légèrement énervé.

- Je vais y aller que ça te plaise ou non! J'ai envie de me rendre utile pour une fois! Depuis quatorze ans, je n'ai rien fait d'utile pour personne alors maintenant, j'ai décidé d'aller combattre avec vous, alors ce n'est pas toi qui va m'y empêcher!

Cindy n'entendit pas le reste et n'était pas intéressée à le savoir non plus. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait : Narcissa viendrait avec eux à la guerre contre le ministère!

Elle se changea en pyjama et se coucha et aussitôt la tête sur l'oreiller, aussitôt endormie!

* * *

Réponse aux Réviews : 

katarina ;p : C'est vrai que lulu vu sous cet angle, c'est un vrai salaud, mais bon c'est le but! Ensuite, oui Narcissa et Drago sont les héritiers de Salazar. Narcissa n'a pas vraiment de pouvoir particulier et Drago, il est disons plus puissant qu'il ne le pense, je veux dire qu'il se pense plus faible qu'il ne l'est réellement. En fait, je pense (dans la fic je parle toujours:)) que si Drago se forçait un peu il deviendrait presque plus puissant que Voldemort.

Kamila : Malheureusement pour toi, Narcissa et Lucius n'auront pas le temps de faire pour que ça aille mieux et ça tu vas voir pourquoi. Maintenant j'espère que tu vas aimée ce chapitre!


	7. Une Guerre Différente Des Autres

**Chapitre 7 : Une guerre différente des autres**

_**POV : Cindy**_

Le lendemain, Cindy se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle se souvint de ce que le maître avait dit la veille et se leva, même s'il n'était que 6h00 du matin. Elle s'habilla convenablement et se prépara. Elle descendit à la salle à manger et vit que Lucius et Narcissa étaient déjà là, silencieux.

- Bonjour, dit-elle gentiment.

- Bonjour, répondit Lucius froidement.

Elle fit comme si de rien était et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Elle commençait à manger quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit pour faire place à un Drago tout endormi. Il alla s'asseoir, lui aussi, à sa place et commença à manger, les deux yeux dans la graisse de bine!

À 10h30, Cindy, Drago et Lucius se retrouvaient sur le bord de la porte, baguette à la main et prêts à partir pour aller au manoir de leur maître. Narcissa les suivait de près. Ils sortirent tranquillement, alors que le village de moldus près du manoir était étrangement très agité. Cindy essaya de ne pas y porter attention, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas normal que les moldus soient aussi agités.

Enfin, ils transplanèrent au manoir de leur maître et se mirent en cercle autour du Seigneur Des Ténèbres qui se trouvaient déjà là. Narcissa alla chuchoter quelque chose à père, celui-ci hocha la tête et elle alla se mettre dans le cercle avec les autres. Mais il y avait un léger problème, c'était que Cindy et Drago ne savaient pas où se mettre dans le cercle. C'est alors que Lucius s'en rendit compte et il leur indiqua un trou dans le cercle assez grand pour deux personnes. Ils y allèrent et se placèrent convenablement, attendant que le maître donne son discours avant qu'ils ne partent pour attaquer le ministère.

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant que Voldemort commence son discours sur un ton glacial et impatient.

- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, commença-t-il en commençant à marcher pour faire le tour du cercle pour regarder chaque mangemort. Nous allons attaquer le ministère et nous allons gagner. C'est ce qui nous permettra de prendre le contrôle sur le ministère.

Comme il disait cela, il se retrouvait devant Cindy et Drago qui étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir le visage caché par un cagoule. Et il sembla le remarquer, car il fit apparaître deux cagoules venues de nul part. Il leur tendit les cagoules que Cindy et Drago prirent en le remerciant.

- Je disais donc, que nous allons attaquer le ministère, dit-il en recommençant à marcher. Et que nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre, donc nous partons… **MAINTENANT**!

Les mangemorts se mirent à bouger, en le suivant vers l'extérieur du manoir. Les deux jeunes recrues essayèrent de trouver Lucius. Finalement, ils le trouvèrent au milieu de la foulée de mangemorts et le suivirent. Bientôt, le Seigneur Des Ténèbres leur tendit un ballon de Football, qui était en fait un Portoloin. Drago et Cindy firent comme les autres, c'est-à-dire, mettre leur main sur le portoloin. Ils se sentirent soulevés, leur pied ne touchant plus le sol et bientôt ils furent sur une colline où il y avait un immense bâtiment que Cindy devina comme étant le ministère.

Ils s'en approchèrent encore plus, et à leur grande surprise, il y avait déjà des centaines et des centaines de sorciers, baguette à la main, qui étaient là, prêts à attaquer.

Voldemort, fit signe de continuer quand même. Donc, il continua d'avancer, les mangemorts le suivant derrière lui.

Plus ils s'approchaient, plus ils voyaient que les hommes et femmes devant eux étaient des aurors, de simples travailleurs du ministère et même de simples résidents venus à la rescousse du ministère. Voldemort, n'ayant aucunement froid aux yeux ordonna le début de l'attaque en lançant un Avada Kedavra, qui tua six personnes d'un seul coup.

À sa suite, les mangemorts s'avancèrent de plus en plus et se mirent à lancer toutes sortes de sorts, aussi complexes les uns que les autres. Par contre, les défendeurs du ministère répliquaient eux aussi. Donc il y avait des pertes autant d'un côté que de l'autre.

Bientôt, Cindy remarqua un jeune garçon brun, maigre et assez grand… avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair dans le front. Ce garçon était… Harry Potter! Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Harry Potter s'avançait tranquillement, mais menaçant vers son nouveau maître, qui lui faisait de même. Cindy avait vaguement entendu parler de Potter et il lui semblait terriblement méprisable.

Soudain, la bataille devint aveuglante en lumière rouge et verte. Des sorts fusaient de partout. C'était une guerre comme jamais Cindy en avait vue auparavant. Les sorts étaient aveuglants et Cindy en reçu un de plein fouet provenant d'un sorcier aux à la robe rapiécée, l'air miteux. Elle avait reçu un sort de pétrification. Elle était donc par terre et ne pouvant plus bouger, ni rien voir autre chose que le ciel bleu au-dessus d'elle.

_**POV : Drago**_

Drago était en plein dans la bataille qui allait déterminer qui était le plus fort : Voldemort ou Harry Potter. Il avait vu Cindy être pétrifiée et il en était désolé. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Bientôt, tout le monde qui restait, c'est-à-dire, les quelques 10 personnes de chaque côté, donc 20 personnes, se rassemblèrent autour du Seigneur Des Ténèbres et de Harry Potter. En effet, Potter et Voldemort s'étaient convoqués en duel. Le second de Potter était Dumbledore et le second de Voldemort était Lucius Malefoy. Son père… il risquait de mourir. En fait il avait une chance sur deux de mourir. Drago, ne voulait pas que son père meure, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. En fait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était regarder et attendre que les choses se passent.

Le duel commença et les deux sorciers se lancèrent des sorts tous aussi atroces les uns que les autres.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Voldemort avait une certaine avance sur Potter, mais cette avance était plutôt mince. Les deux avaient des blessures un peu partout et bien qu'il soit puissant, Voldemort commençait à se fatiguer, car il n'était plus tout jeune!

Bientôt, Potter lança un sort que Voldemort ne put esquiver. Il fut soulevé dans les airs et il retomba parterre, en se cognant durement la tête, ce qui le fit perdre connaissance. Lucius Malefoy prit le relais. Mais il se passa une chose assez étrange. Les yeux de Potter virèrent au rouge ainsi que sa cicatrice. Bientôt, des rayons lumineux sortirent de ses yeux pour se rendre directement sur Lucius qui se mit à s'étouffer, étant incapable de respirer. Ensuite, un éclair rouge sortit de la cicatrice de Potter pour directement se rendre sur Lucius qui ne put l'esquiver. Il reçu un choc électrique intense et après quelques secondes, il retomba sur le sol, mort.

Drago se précipita sur son père, les larmes aux yeux. Son père était mort! Et tout ça à cause de Potter! Drago se releva et s'approcha de Potter. Mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et lui envoya un Avada Kedavra qu'il ne put esquiver. Drago tomba parterre, mort lui aussi.

_**POV : Cindy**_

Quelques jours plus tard, Cindy se réveillait dans un hôpital. Un grand homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas vint lui dire une bien triste nouvelle : Lucius et Drago étaient morts pendant la guerre contre le ministère. Narcissa avait disparue après la guerre et plus personne ne l'avait revue. De plus, celui pour qui elle avait prêté serment de fidélité était mort lui aussi. D'ailleurs, il ne restait que quelques mangemorts qui avaient réussis à se sauver avant que l'on ne les tue et ils étaient maintenant à Azkaban. Cindy fut d'abord ébranlée par la nouvelle. Puis une autre nouvelle vint, qui l'ébranla encore plus : elle devrait retourner dans son orphelinat!

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, elle refusa de manger quoi que ce soit et finalement, le jour où elle devait retourner dans son orphelinat arriva. Elle se prépara, tristement. Elle en avait des nausées, même à l'idée de retourner dans son orphelinat. Elle avait été si heureuse d'aller au manoir Malefoy, de rencontrer sa famille, de vivre dans le monde des sorciers. Son rêve s'était réalisé, mais s'était bien vite transformé en cauchemar.

La journée passa que trop vite et bientôt, elle fut rendu sur seuil de la porte de l'orphelinat.

Elle se retourna et dit une dernière chose en regardant vers le ciel avant d'entrer :

- Jamais je ne vous oublierai, Lucius, Drago. Je vous aime.

Puis, elle entra dans son orphelinat.

**FIN!

* * *

**

Ceci marque donc la fin de cette fiction. Merci de l'avoir lue, à la prochaine fois.

_Kim_


End file.
